Unassuming Enemy
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Another AU from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos, started with the idea of following a different character than Lelouch, and the question "What would happen if he found out Lelouch was Zero and had a Geass back during the Shinjuku Incident?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did, we'd have less Nina

* * *

"Charles, I'd like you to do something for me," a young boy said to a far older man, a young boy with long golden blonde hair and wearing royal clothing.

The two were on a floating temple-like structure, the boy was dangling his legs off the side of the platform and the man was behind him and looking out, "Of course, nii-san. What is it that you would like?"

"Name me a Duke of Britannia and set me up in Area Eleven," the boy said, a small smile on his face as he slowly stood up.

"If you'd like, but whatever do you need that for?" the seemingly older man asked, also dressed royally.

"I wish to investigate something," the boy said with a slight calculating gleam to his eyes, "…lets see, for a name, Victor Volund should do nicely."

"The initials V.V." the older man, Charles chuckled, "Nii-san, that's not a very creative name."

"But its easy to remember, and it means 'victor of the war lands,'" the boy smiled, amused with his choice, "I always thought that would be an appropriate name to replace my real name, V.V."

"As you wish Nii-san, I can get this done fairly quickly. Does this have something to do with my son's death?" Charles asked.

"Clovis? You could say that," the boy, V.V., said enigmatically, "My request should be simple to accomplish for the Emperor of Britannia don't you agree? Charles?"

"Indeed nii-san, a couple of days to secure lodgings, push the paperwork through, and create a history for you. Do you wish for some sort of parents?" Charles asked.

"No, I'll use the Cult for guardian purposes. An old family friend should be a good enough excuse, prepare a Countess Title for…A Maria Stamatios, that should do nicely, a single mother, with a son by the name of Rolo Stamatios," V.V. said as he slowly walked towards a staircase to a smaller platform, two enormous doors appearing and slowly opening in front of him, "Four days will be adequate?

"Indeed Nii-san. But why do you want to go?" Charles asked, V.V. smiling as he looked over his shoulder.

"I believe I've caught a whiff of Geass," V.V. answered, and then walked through the doors which closed behind him.

"Master V.V." several men cloaked head to toe said, V.V. appearing in a large dark room lit with dim purple lights, "You are back earlier than usual."

"I want you to find someone who has a passing resemblance to Rolo to play the part of his mother, the age must be appropriate," V.V. immediately ordered, "I have business in Area Eleven that I will be attending to, and having a few pawns will prove useful. Also I want you to collect a few other Geass users, the older ones and a few more scientists. Get the facilities in Area Eleven ready and send them there."

"Master V.V. all this, what are you planning on doing? This many resources…" one of the men protested, and was immediately shut up from one look from V.V.

"You do not need to understand, you only need to obey. I do not make decisions lightly," V.V. snapped at the man, "Pull up the information on all High School Students currently in Area Eleven, Britannian High Schools. There is something I wish to check. Also pull up recent special-forces missions and files that have been done recently, the past week. If I'm right, then something very fortunate just occurred. If I'm wrong, then things won't be so convenient…no get me the information on middle school students while you're at it."

"Yes, of course Master V.V." the men said with a bow.

Much later that night, V.V. had three files out in front of him on a table as he leaned back in a chair, a satisfied smirk on his face, "Mission XG Four Ninety Two, target is a green haired woman with golden amber eyes who appears to be quite young. Ashford Academy, Lelouch Lamperouge, High School Student and Member of the Student Council and Nunnally Lamperouge, blind and cripple sister of Lelouch Lamperouge and a junior member of the Student Council…Really, you could have at least changed your first names if you wanted to stay hidden. Lelouch Lamperouge was also absent from school during the Shinjuku Incident, having left with a friend who did return before the incident began. Lamperouge, an amusing last name my nephew."

V.V. smiled as he leaned back a bit more, "So my guess was right, almost, anti-climatic. Now how can this be used to my advantage…" V.V. mused to himself, bridging his fingers and then smiled broadly, "Ah, that will do."

"Master V.V. you wished to see me," a young man with brown hair and light purple eyes asked walking into the room.

"Rolo, yes," V.V. said spinning around in his chair to look at the young man, "You'll be accompanying me on a mission to Area Eleven. Your ability may prove useful in what I desire to do."

"Yes, of course Master V.V." Rolo said with a bow, "Is there anything else you require of me."

"Not at the moment, if you'd like go and see if the Geass Canceller is completed yet, that would prove very useful," V.V. answered absent mindedly, like he was off in his own world at the moment.

"I just returned from the labs for it, it's working better but isn't ready yet." Rolo answered.

"Pity, no matter. You're dismissed, I have plans I must begin," V.V. said while turning back to his desk, closing the files one by one, "I suppose I'll have to take some advanced placement tests. Gaining the code as a child does seriously hamper my plans some times."

Five days later, the mysterious Zero had appeared and begun to cause havoc for Britannia's forces in Area Eleven. He had freed Kururugi Suzaku who was suspected of having assassinated Clovis La Britannia the former Governor of Area Eleven, by claiming responsibility himself. When V.V. watched the incident the notion that it was really his nephew was strengthened, especially after seeing Jeremiah Gottwald's suddent change of attitude towards Zero. With all the excitement of the past few days, Area Eleven had erupted into a place of gossip and confusion.

V.V. was currently sitting inside a limousine, wearing a school uniform for the Ashford Academy, a small smirk on his face as he mused over the details of the past few days. His little brother had come through for him like he said and he was now a Duke by the name of Victor Volund, an orphan with no biological family, who was currently being watched over by an old family friend. "Master V….Sir Volund, I still don't see why you're going to such personal trouble to investigate things here in Area Eleven," his driver spoke up as they neared the academy.

"I have my reasons," V.V. answered while the limo pulled up to the school's entrance, "You don't need to understand them, only that I have them.

His driver opened the door for him and he got out, having cut his long hair just enough so that it wasn't dragging on the ground now. He walked into the school grounds, taking a look at a clock to see he was a bit early for when he was supposed to be here, Sighing he slowly made his way when the PA system turned on, "Everybody!" a female voice announced happily, "It's a Cat!"

"Huh?" V.V. said, rather confused by this.

"A cat's loose on the school grounds, bring it to me and whatever it has! The club that does so will receive triple their normal budget…and a special prize, a kiss from their choice of student council member!" the woman continued, "And now, miss junior council member, what did that cat sound like?"

"Well…something like this," a lighter female voice said, and then made a mowing sound, which was soon imitated by what sounded like every other student in the school as the school itself burst into activity.

"Oh dear lord…what have I gotten myself into," V.V. asked himself, watching in mild horror at how…ridiculous this school was. Composing himself, he walked towards the main building, through the chaos that had suddenly erupted. The only one amongst the entire school who was not frantically running about, then a small black cat with a bandage on it's leg stopped and scratched itself in front of him. Wearing Zero's Mask, "Oh? What's this?" V.V. asked amused, this was too easy. The cat took off as a tall black haired boy with purple eyes appeared from around a corner.

Looking at V.V. he asked, "Did you just see what that cat had?" then making an annoyed face his left eye lit up and he said, "Forget what you just saw."

V.V. inwardly smirked and said, "Alright," and then continued into the building. That was Lelouch, and he just used a Geass on him, not that it worked. Walking inside he chuckled, "So C.C. is here somewhere," he said to himself. Making his way to the principals office, he knocked lightly, and when told to come in he quietly did so. Acting the part of the young boy he looked like. "Hello, I'm Victor Volund…"

"Ah, you're early, I'm sorry you got such a…ridiculous firs impression of the school," the principal said with a smile, "I assure you it's not usually like this Duke Volund."

"That's fine," V.V. said with a smile, "It seems like fun."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to scare of a genius like yourself. Only ten and yet you can handle such advanced material, you're ability to write is better than mine even. You're truly incredible," the principal laughed out and slightly embarrassed at the same time, "So have you had time to read over the school rules?"

"Yes I have, I'm supposed to join one of the clubs right?" V.V. asked, still putting on his act, which was starting to try his nerves.

"Why yes, well I would like to say just wait here until break was over, but it's not going to end until that cat gets caught. None of the students are going to listen with Millay's little prize announcement. Why don't you go join in the fun?" the principal suggested.

"I think I will, well then, shall I come back afterwards?" V.V. asked.

"Yes, please do," the principal said as V.V. ran outside, acting eager to join the fun.

The moment he was outside, V.V. wiped his face with his hand, and returned the ageless appearance to his eyes and expression, he began to walk away, towards where the smallest group of students was. _"V.V. what are you doing here?"_

"Oho?" V.V. exclaimed with a smile, "So you are here C.C. looks like my educated guesses were correct."

"_For the leader of the cult himself to appear like this, What do you want? You could have made your move if you were this certain."_

"Oh yes, that's correct," V.V. answered with a knowing smirk on his face, "I'll keep my reasoning to myself. Charles knows nothing of my reasons for being here, yet."

"_I won't go back, I will…"_

"Go ahead, I'm more interested in your little contract right now. If I wanted you, I would have you," V.V. said with a chuckle while rounding a corner, narrowing his eyes as he saw the cat jump out a window, "My nephew is quite interesting."

"_Ah…You…"_

"Know everything that matters? Why yes I do. And I suggest you keep your mouth shut about it, or I will tell Charles, now I apparently have a cat to catch," V.V. said while looking out the window, to see where the cat was heading, into a bell tower. V.V. ran over to the tower, running through a raised hallway that led into a large staircase, about halfway up it.

"Damn it Suzaku, you don't have to go chasing after that cat. I'm doing fine on my own," Lelouch's voice came huffing up the stairs.

"Nonsense, I've always been better at sports than you," another voice said, obviously this Suzaku, and a lot closer. A brown haired boy quickly zoomed past V.V. up the stairs, followed somewhat slowly by Lelouch.

V.V. followed at a more moderate pace, letting Lelouch stay ahead of him, watching as both of them went out onto the roof of the building after scaling up a ladder. V.V. followed up and then saw Lelouch slip, only to be caught by the other boy, a sigh of relief from the crowd below. Suzaku's fingers were desperately grasping onto the edge of the window that they had taken out to the roof, and V.V. could see he was about to slip. V.V. slipped out the window himself, making sure not to disturb them. When he had gotten out he looked about for the cat, "Hey it's dangerous out here, you should go back in," Suzaku warned, struggling to keep his grip, Lelouch trying to pull himself up.

"Ah but onii-san, you're out here aren't you?" V.V. said with a light smile, as Suzaku finally lost his grip.

Both boys thought they were going to fall off, when V.V. reacted, he grabbed onto the window with his small hand and grabbed onto Suzaku's wrist. "…Wow," Suzaku said, getting over the shock of what happened as he caught his footing and started pulling Lelouch up as well, "You're a lot stronger than you look." The three boys managed to get to a safe position.

V.V. sighed out, "You two need to lose some weight. I almost lost my grip," He looked at the window and saw some of his hair had gotten caught in it, "That…would have hurt," he commented as he gingerly removed his hair from the window.

Suzaku laughed as he scaled the roof and retrieved the cat, which was now missing the Zero helmet and then slowly slid back down, "Thanks for the help, we were going to drop there."

"No problem," V.V. said, adopting his little kid persona, "But wasn't it carrying something?"

"Oh yeah…" Suzaku said, Lelouch getting a panicked look on his face again, "Well I say let Lelouch get it, it is his." The two of them went back inside the tower, and started walking down, "…I'm sorry, it's weird, most Britannian children are scared of me."

"I was raised in the homeland, I can barely tell the difference between the whole number thing and native Britannians," V.V. said simply, "Unlike my fellow nobles."

"Fellow nobles?" Suzaku asked, surprised that he was talking to someone with a noble title, let alone the fact it was a kid with a title.

"I'm Duke Victor Volund," V.V. introduced himself, "Just finished moving to this Area yesterday. And finished with the advanced placement tests yesterday too, that one in social studies was pretty difficult." V.V. smirked, with a light chuckle coming out from him, making it seem like he was just being friendly, he would find a use for this Suzaku.

When the two of them exited the crowd was fairly silent, then a red-head came forward and said, "Thanks you two, for saving Lulu!"

"Yeah, thanks," a blue haired boy came up next as various other people nodded thanks or said as much.

"Say, did the Cat have anything?" a blonde girl asked walking forward, V.V. recognized her voice from the announcement earlier.

"It looked like it had something on but when I caught him he had already lost it," Suzaku said, and then asked V.V. "Did you see anything?"

"No, but looks like we can ask Lulu here what is was," V.V. said looking back at Lelouch.

"I don't think so," Lelouch said stubbornly, "I've already hidden it again."

"Awww phooey, I thought I'd finally get a weakness of yours," the blonde said and then knelt down to look at V.V. "So what's your name?"

"Victor Volund," V.V. introduced himself to Millay, "I just moved here and finished enrolling yesterday."

"…wait…you're that child genius that my father was…" Millay said surprised, "Well welcome to the Ashford Academy Victor. I hope you have fun here."

"Oh I think I will,"

* * *

And that's where I'll stop this chapter. I swear, I want to know what I was thinking when I came up with this idea. This idea is just crazy…but potentially so very cool. And I'm thinking I'm the first person to make a V.V. centric fic on the site.

Well then time for my traditional questions…why do I ask questions of my reviewers? To help them review if they can't think of anything to say, plus to get people's opinions on story elements I introduced. Now onto those questions…

1) What do you think of this idea? Following V.V. around instead of the other characters and having him monitor Lelouch directly that is.

2) Geass is going to play a major part of this fic, and I've got a small list of custom Geass I've used already in Prince or Zero. One of those is going to show up again in this fic, for those of you reading Prince or Zero, which of my Custom Geass do you think I'll have show up in this fic?

And that's all, now press that review button before V.V. amusedly lets you fall only to catch you afterwards too.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
